At a stage of timing signoff and optimization in electronic design, designers or tools may use “slack” as a metric to represent timing criticality of paths. A path having a negative slack means the path does not meet timing requirements or violates the timing requirements. In addition, a larger negative slack means a more serious violation. Designers or tools may pay more attention to fix paths of a larger negative slack than paths of a smaller negative slack.